Will You Marry Me Now?
by Ermine aka Tree
Summary: This is the first fic I've ever finished. It sucks, because I wrote it in 10 minutes and it's based on an old Irish folk song. It's just about Jack's girlfriend asking him to marry her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Gin owns herself. And I'd just like to note that the song used is a folk song that I changed, so no one owns it either.

Author's Note: Okay, this kinda sucks 'cause it was just a 10 minute thing, but the point is that this is the first fic I've actually finished! It kinda sounds like Jack is using Gin… Oh well. What can you expect from a 10 minute fic based on an old Irish folk song?

IMPORTANT!- You have to read the song too! Don't skip it, it's not that long. If you do, it will ruin the foreshadowing of the fic.

* * *

_Cowboy, cowboy, cowboy _

_Will you marry me now?_

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

Jack Kelly and Nightingale Lee had been together for at least 3 years. As their 20th birthdays drew near, Gin couldn't help thinking that it was time for them to get married and start a new life, perhaps in Santa Fe, New Mexico. After all, they couldn't stay newsies forever. One day, she suggested her idea to Jack.

_Oh no, fair Gin_

_I couldn't marry you_

_Because I need new shoes to put on_

"Well," said Jack, considering her suggestion, "we'se can't get married now."

"Why not?" asked Gin.

"Because," Jack replied, "I'd need new shoes fer a weddin'."

_So she ran to the shop_

_As quick as she could run _

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

_There she bought him some shoes_

_Of the not so very best_

_Ah here my cowboy put these on_

Rummaging through her belongings to find her "rainy day" money, Gin set her mind on buying new shoes for Jack. Soon she found a decent pair at a second-hand store. Nothing great, but they would do.

_And cowboy, cowboy_

_Will you marry me now?_

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

After giving Jack the shoes and receiving many thanks, Gin once again asked her boyfriend to marry her.

_Oh no, fair Gin _

_I couldn't marry you_

_Because I have no suit to put on_

"If we wanna get married, we'll have ta wait till I'se get a suit," Jack insisted. "We can't get married if I don't got a suit.

Gin sighed, but went upstairs to find some more money.

_So she ran to the shop _

_As quick as she could run _

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

_There she bought him a suit_

_Of the not so very best_

_Ah here my cowboy put this on_

Returning with a suit, again Gin asked Jack to marry her.

_And cowboy, cowboy _

_Will you marry me now?_

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

_Oh no, fair Gin_

_I couldn't marry you_

_Because I have no money to wed_

"I'se don't have enough money fer a weddin'," Jack admitted, not looking at her.

Determined to marry Jack, Gin set out to make some money.

_So she ran to sell papes _

_As quick as she could run _

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

_And she worked very hard_

_And she made some money_

_Ah here my cowboy, it's for you_

Gin worked extra the next week, trying to sell more papers and finally decided that she had enough. She gave Jack most of the money she had earned and thought they would finally be able to get married. What more could Jack need?

_And cowboy, cowboy _

_Will you marry me now?_

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

_Oh no, fair Gin _

_I couldn't marry you_

_Because you have no dress to put on_

"We'se almost dere," Jack assured. "All ya need is a weddin' dress."

Feeling frustrated with him, Gin decided that if he wasn't happy when she got a dress, she would forget the marriage.

_So she ran to her friend _

_As quick as she could run _

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

_There she borrowed a dress_

_Of the not so very best_

_Ah here now I shall put this on_

So Gin went to Medda's and asked to borrow a plain wedding gown. Medda gladly obliged and gave Gin a beautiful, yet simple, dress.

_And cowboy, cowboy _

_Will you marry me now?_

_With a hey, with a ho_

_With the sound of a bell!_

"**Now** can we'se get married?" Gin asked Jack impatiently, modeling the dress for him.

_Oh no, fair Gin _

_I couldn't marry you_

_Because you have my own wife at home_

Now you probably think (if you've been reading the song) that Jack is going to surprise Gin by saying that he's already married. Well… you're wrong. Ha! I deceived you!

Two weeks later, Jack and Gin were married in a small church in Santa Fe. They bought a ranch, had 3 children, and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
